Lágrimas e Chuva
by Valentina M
Summary: Após a briga em uma noite chuvosa, Draco e Gina se vêem perdidos...um sem o outro...Draco sem Gina...Gina sem Draco...-Minha 1º song! Reviews-
1. Default Chapter

.Disclaimer: Harry Potter e outros personagens aqui mencionados pertencem a J.K.Rowling. Esta fic foi feita sem qualquer fim lucrativo ou intenção de plágio.

Lágrimas e chuva

**Eu perco o sono e choro **

**Sei que quase desespero**

**Mas não sei por quê**

"Droga", pensou, "ela sempre vem me perturbar". Estava sendo assim durante os últimos dias e noites. Acordava de madrugada, perdia o sono, entrava num louco desespero atrás dela e quando via que ela não estava presente, chorava. Draco Malfoy chorava por uma Weasley, sim, mas não era qualquer Weasley, era _ela._ Virgínia Weasley. Ah, como sentia saudades de _sua_ garota.

A bela garota, a última dos Weasley, ganhara seu coração. Ele podia lembrar-se com nitidez do dia em que começara a amá-la. Sabia que, desde o fim daquela noite, ela mexera com algo nele. Na época, era claro que ele não admitia, nem mesmo a si mesmo, que começara a amá-la, ou que ela havia mexido com ele. Sempre achara que depois de dar uns amassos com a ruiva, isso tudo iria passar. Mas o que aconteceu não foi bem isso. A ruiva começou a se intrometer dentre os seus pensamentos mais "racionais". Mas que culpa tinha ele? Ele a tinha conhecido realmente em um momento de fraqueza (do qual ninguém sabia, imagine um Malfoy com momentos de fraqueza). Lembrava a noite em que se falaram civilizadamente pela primeira vez. Foi numa noite de um baile de inverno no seu sétimo ano...

**A noite é muito longa**

**Eu sou capaz de certas coisas **

**Que eu não quis fazer **

.:Flashback:.

"Havia conseguido sair do Salão de Inverno sem que a chata da Parkinson o percebesse. Graças a Merlin, agora podia ter um pouco de paz, tanto espiritual quanto física. Pansy o irritava profundamente. Havia muito mais no que pensar do que em ficar 'enroscado' com Pansy ou saber quais eram as últimas tendências da moda bruxa. Por exemplo, ele tinha que pensar se realmente gostaria de ser um Comensal. Claro que gostaria de ter poder, mas para ter poder era preciso servir a um bruxo que nem ao menos rosto tinha, iria ele rebaixar-se tanto? Ajoelhar-se perante um 'sem-rosto'? Ele não sabia, não queria tomar partido nesta guerra ridícula, apenas queria se formar, pegar sua parte da fortuna Malfoy e se mandar. Iria alugar um apartamento e morar sozinho. Não interessava, apenas queria se ver o mais longe possível de seu pai. Se sua mãe ainda estivesse viva...

Sua mãe, Narcisa Malfoy, com certeza teria sido cúmplice de sua fuga para longe de Lúcio. Não pôde evitar um sorriso ao lembrar-se dela, a imagem de uma pessoa fútil e arrogante que passava aos outros não fazia nem menção de chegar perto dela quando o assunto em questão era Draco. Ela o amava muito; Lúcio sempre dizia que ela mimava muito o filho e que iria torná-lo um fraco, e o mesmo podia se dizer de Draco em relação à mãe, ele a amava incondicionalmente. No fundo, Lúcio tinha razão, ela o transformou em um Malfoy fraco, capaz de amar alguém, ainda que esse alguém fosse sua mãe. Mesmo que ele não deixasse transparecer seus sentimentos, ele sabia que esse Malfoy capaz de amar existia. Mas sua mãe não estava mais lá para encobrir suas fugas e acalmar a fúria de Lúcio quando cometesse um erro. Ele estava sozinho. Narcisa havia falecido no dia anterior.

Pelo menos agora ele tinha um pouco de certeza do queria fazer, ou melhor, do que não queria fazer. Estava _quase_ convicto de que não iria se tornar um Comensal da Morte. Iria se formar dali um mês, então iria pegar sua parte no dinheiro e sair da Mansão Malfoy, para sempre.

Precisaria, então, de um bom motivo para se convencer realmente de que não queria se tornar um Comensal, para que não tivesse uma briga muito grande com seu pai e ...

Ouviu um barulho. Pronto, agora estava feito, algum intrometido deve ter visto toda essa cena. Apostava que era o Creevey-fofoqueiro. O sangue-ruim devia ter visto ele sair escondido do Salão. Já imaginava até mesmo os comentários por toda a Hogwarts no dia seguinte: 'Me disseram que viram o Malfoy todo escondido nos jardins durante o baile e parecia que ele estava bem perturbado' ou 'Malfoy estava nos jardins durante o ...'

-Malfoy?! – Draco ouviu uma voz doce chamar. 'Quem será...?', mal começou o pensamento quando a voz o interrompeu novamente – Você está chorando?!

- Weasley?! – ao se virar para ver quem era, o loiro deu de cara com uma garota com lindos (e malditos, segundo ele) cabelos rubros. Ao vê-la, não pôde conter a expressão de surpresa em sua face, para logo voltar à velha expressão arrogante com seus frios olhos cinzentos – O que está fazendo aqui? E você pergunta se eu estou chorando? É óbvio que eu não estou chorando, Weasley.

- Ahhh, não está chorando, hein, Malfoy? Se não está, o que seria isso no seu rosto? Gotas de chuva? Um cisco no seu olho? Ora, poupe-me, Malfoy. Não tenho cabeça para discutir contigo agora. – Draco espantou-se com como a garota podia ser irônica e confrontadora quando queria, sempre pensara que ela era tímida e com medo de todos, pelo visto enganou-se. E qual foi seu espanto ao passar a mão na face e constatar que a mesma se encontrava realmente molhada por lágrimas. Olhou nos olhos da garota.

-Argh! Muito bem! Vai lá, Weasley. Aproveite essa chance única de ver um Malfoy chorando. Vamos, aproveite. Conte a todos. Vá lá... – não agüentou, estava muito abalado por causa da notícia da morte de sua mãe. Havia prometido a si mesmo que não iria dar sinal de qualquer sentimento, mas falhara. Havia desmoronado na frente do inimigo. As lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos rapidamente e, quando vira, já estava ajoelhado na grama coberta de orvalho, chorando.

Gina ficou sem ação diante dessa visão. Sempre acreditara que todos tinham sentimentos, até um Malfoy, mas também não estava pronta para uma 'representação aberta' desses sentimentos, ainda mais essa vindo de um Malfoy.

Ao ver o garoto ajoelhado ali à seus pés, chorando, Gina sentiu algo que não pôde distinguir direito. Não era algo como pena ou compaixão, mas sim algo como admiração. Gina pôde ver que não era apenas ela que era triste ou incompreendida, não, ele também o era, mas escondia tudo isso com frieza habitual. Agora ele estava ali, chorando por algo que ela não sabia.

Um minuto, ela sentia admiração por um Malfoy??

'Espera aí, eu bati com a cabeça ou algo assim? Estou admirando um Malfoy! Bem, claro que ele é lindo, com seus olhos, o cabelo loiro e fino caindo nos olhos, altíssimo, aquele corpo... Virgínia Weasley! Que tipo de Weasley é você, garota? Admirando o Malfoy, por Merlin!... Ok, ok, eu não deveria estar pensando isso, mas fazer o quê? São coisas que eu não posso negar.', pensou. Ao pensar na última frase, não conseguiu conter um sorriso malicioso. Mas, ao lembrar-se do garoto chorando, desmanchou logo o sorriso e tratou de tomar uma atitude.

Olhou o garoto novamente, como era bonito! Sempre soubera disso, mas agora que podia olhá-lo de perto via que o garoto era excepcional, tinha a aparência de um anjo, um anjo negro, pois de anjo Draco não tinha nada.

**Será que alguma coisa nisso tudo faz sentido**

**A vida é sempre um risco**

**Eu tenho medo **

Nem pensara direito no que estava fazendo, quando percebera já havia se ajoelhado e passado os braços ao redor do garoto, o abraçando. Pensou que ele iria repeli-la, mas ele fez exatamente o contrário, ele a abraçou de volta, encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e continuou chorando. Enquanto isso, ela tentava acalmá-lo.

-Ahm, Malfoy, se acalme. Calma, calma, está tudo bem. – Gina sussurrava no ouvido de Draco ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava os cabelos do garoto – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Aos poucos, Draco foi se acalmando. Foi então que percebeu que estava abraçado à garota. 'Merlin, eu estou abraçado com a Weasley!'

Mesmo com esse pensamento, Draco não pôde deixar de perceber que, mesmo sendo inimigos, havia carinho naquele abraço. Reparou no cheiro que a garota exalava, um doce aroma cítrico; as pequenas mãos que o apertavam, a cascata vermelha com cachos nas pontas que lhe caíam pelas costas.

Levantou o rosto para olhar a face da garota, a pela branca, pintada de sardas, a boca rosada, os grandes olhos castanhos.

'Olhos tristes' – pensou ele.

Gina olhou para o rosto de Draco, a pele branca marcada com as lágrimas, a boca fina, os olhos... O que lhe chamou a atenção foram os olhos. Naquele momento, os olhos de Draco estavam desprovidos de qualquer máscara, eles pareciam humanos.

- Obrigado – disse ele – por tudo.

A garota mordeu levemente o lábio inferior. Estava preparada para o Malfoy frio e arrogante, mas estaria preparada para o Malfoy provido de sentimentos?

-Uhm...Não tem problema – disse ela, hesitante – Sempre que precisar, me procure, Malfoy. De verdade.

Draco se admirou com a atitude da garota, ele sempre a desprezara, a maltratara, e agora ela lhe oferecia companhia para sempre que precisasse. Depois disso, teve a certeza de que aquela garota era excepcional.

- Draco. _Você_ pode me chamar de Draco. – sorriu.

- Está bem, M... Draco! – disse ela – Você também pode me chamar de Virgínia, ou Gina, como preferir – sorriu – E também poderia sorrir mais vezes... – sussurrou pra si mesma.

- O que você disse?

- Nada não, Draco..."

.:Fim do flashback:.

Pensando nela, Draco adormeceu. E dormiu um sono sem sonhos.

hr 

**Lágrimas e chuva molham o vidro da janela**

**Mas ninguém me vê**

**O mundo é muito injusto **

**Eu dou plantão dos meus problemas**

**Que eu quero esquecer**

**Será existe alguém ou algum motivo importante **

**Que justifique a vida ou pelo menos esse instante**

Virgínia havia acordado no meio da noite e agora não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum. Ficou surpresa ao passar a mão pela face e constatar que se encontrava úmida de lágrimas. Não era para menos, havia sonhado com Draco. Havia sonhado com o dia do rompimento... Ainda se lembrava perfeitamente da briga. _Ele_ não poderia ter sido mais injusto. Ele nem a deixou se explicar...

.:Flashback:.

"Chovia. Chovia como não chovia há meses. Ela gostava da chuva, ainda mais num sábado. Chuva num sábado significava poder dormir muito mais. Dormir mais significava ficar mais um tempinho agarrada com Draco. E Draco... bem, Draco significava apenas Draco... O seu Draco.

Ouviu baterem à porta. 'Quem será?', pensou. Foi abri-la e não poderia ter ficado mais surpresa. Era...

- Você? – disse – O que quer aqui, Creevey?

- Virgínia, será que podíamos conversar?

Virgínia olhou-o bem. Ele havia feito ela sofrer demais, como podia ter a cara-de-pau de aparecer à sua porta assim?

-Conversar com você, Creevey?! Ora, faça-me o favor! Não tenho nada pra falar com você. Vá embora.

- Virgínia...

- VÁ EMBORA, CREEVEY!

Colin olhou para Gina com uma espécie de fúria contida em seus olhos. Ao olhar para o corredor em que se encontrava, pode ver, de relance, alguém vindo na direção do apartamento. Virou-se, puxou Virgínia e a beijou agressiva e fervorosamente, esfregando os lábios na cara dela de qualquer jeito.

Virgínia ficou totalmente sem ação diante do ato de Colin. Tentou se livrar do homem, mas ele era maior e mais forte que ela, conseguindo segura-la junto ao seu corpo. Quem os visse pensaria que os dois eram um casal aos beijos em um lugar inadequado.

Virgínia não sabia que alguém presenciava tal cena.

- Virgin...?! – começou Draco, mas ao dar de cara com tal cena, apenas deixou cair o buquê de lírios e açucenas no chão.

Ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado por aquela voz familiar, Gina aproveitou-se da distração de Colin para se separar dele. Olhou assustada para o namorado.

- Draco!

Creevey não pôde deixar de se sentir imensamente feliz e satisfeito. Tudo saíra como previra. Malfoy e Gina iriam brigar por causa da cena que Draco presenciara, iriam romper o namoro e ele teria novamente a ex-namorada em seus braços. Sorriu maldosamente, mas tratou de esconder o sorriso rapidamente e assumir a cara mais inocente possível.

-Bom, eu vou indo. Virgínia... – disse, cínico - Malfoy... – mas ao ver o olhar fulminante que o loiro lançou em sua direção, resolveu aparatar de uma vez antes que o mesmo perdesse o controle.

Ao perceber que Creevey já havia aparatado, Draco limitou-se a pegar as flores que havia derrubado devido ao susto da visão. Abaixou-se lentamente e pegou o buquê.

- Draco...- começou Gina, mas ao ver que o loiro estava virando-se pra ela, Gina interrompeu a frase e fechou os olhos, não queria ter de encarar um olhar frio, indiferente e cheio de fúria de Draco. Mas, ao abrir os olhos, deparou-se com um olhar totalmente diferente do que esperava, o que a fez sentir-se pior ainda. Os olhos azuis-acinzentados de Draco demonstravam tristeza, pesar e decepção. Por Merlin, podia lidar com um Draco furioso, indiferente e frio, mas não sabia como lidar com um Draco triste, pesaroso e decepcionado. 'Oh Merlin! O que aquele idiota me aprontou!', pensou.

Draco olhou para o rosto banhado de lágrimas de Gina. Como amava aquela garota! Tanto que chegava a ficar espantado. Nunca pensara que fosse amar alguém com tal intensidade.

Mas ao vê-la junto de Creevey, sentiu seu coração se partir. Mas o olhar dela não era um olhar culpado, mas sim assustado. Aquele olhar, o olhar que tanto amava. E ao mesmo tempo que tanto temia... O anel pesava em seu bolso. Finalmente resolvera que deveria marcar, junto com Gina, a data de seu casamento. Ainda não havia dado o anel de noivado a ela, o mesmo encontrava-se em seu bolso. Mas agora as dúvidas o atormentavam. Deveria ele propor amor eterno à alguém que vira beijando outra pessoa enquanto estava com ele?

Olhou durante um longo tempo, então entrou no apartamento.

Gina seguiu Draco para dentro. Observou-o colocar o buquê em cima da mesa delicadamente e ir sentar-se no sofá, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Gina resolveu sentar-se na mesinha de centro, na frente de Draco.

- Draco...- começou, mas não sabia o que dizer – Acredite em mim. Eu te amo. Eu jamais faria algo assim.

- Gina... – ele levantou a cabeça, o rosto estava marcado por lágrimas silenciosas.

Ao ver o namorado chorando, Gina sentou-se ao lado dele e tentou abraça-lo, mas Draco se esquivou e se levantou.

- Eu vou embora, Virgínia. É melhor assim.

- Não me diga você acredita que eu estava te traindo com o Creevey?! – falou a ruiva, começando a se exaltar – Isso tudo foi um mal entendido, Draco!

- Eu não acredito que você esteja me traindo com ele, mas como eu posso negar o que meus olhos viram? Não tem como, Virgínia! – o loiro estava começando a se exaltar também.

- EU PENSAVA QUE VOCÊ ME AMAVA, MALFOY! – ela gritou.

- E EU AMO, WEASLEY! – ele devolveu - E É JUSTAMENTE POR TE AMAR QUE NÃO QUERO ACREDITAR NO QUE VI, MAS É INEVITÁVEL!

- Então não acredite, Draco. – murmurou – Por favor,...

-Eu não consigo - murmurou de volta, e deixando suas chaves do apartamento em cima da mesa, virou as costas e foi embora... para sempre."

.:Fim do Flashback:.

**Eu vou contando as horas **

**E fico ouvindo passos**

**Quem sabe o fim da história **

**De mil e uma noites de suspense no meu quarto**

"Oh, Merlin. Quanta falta _ele_ faz!". Esse foi o último pensamento de Gina antes de adormecer.

hr 

Paris. Adorava essa cidade, apesar de fazê-lo lembrar-se dela. Fazia seis meses desde a briga em que tudo terminou acontecera. Ainda a amava, sorria sempre ao fazer tal constatação. Não podia evitar se perguntar como ela devia estar, se havia casado, noivado, arranjado outra pessoa.

Andava distraído, pensando nisso, seguiu em direção ao hotel onde estava hospedado quando bateu de frente com alguém. Devia ser mulher, já que, com a colisão, foi jogada ao chão.

- Desculpe-me, eu estava distraído e... – mas ao pousar o olhar na pessoa à sua frente, Draco estancou e arregalou os olhos.

- Gina!?

A mulher ergueu os olhos em direção ao homem à sua frente, apenas para olhar para os tão conhecidos olhos azuis e cabelos loiros.

- Draco!?

Draco ajudou-a a levantar.

- O que você faz aqui? - perguntaram em uníssono.

Riram e responderam juntos novamente:

- Paris me lembra você...

E uniram-se em um beijo apaixonado.

**Eu perco o sono e choro **

**Sei que quase desespero **

**Mas não sei por quê **

**A noite é muito longa **

**Eu sou capaz de certas coisas **

**Que eu não quis fazer **

**Será que existe alguém no mundo**

**N/A**Postando a song de novo, desculpem se eu apaguei as reviews antigas com isso...mas eu tiiiive que pedir pra betar a song...Antes de qualquer outro agradecimento, quero agradecer à minha beta Bel Wood...que betou a song com boa vontade...Valeu moça! E também quero agradecer às reviewers que comentaram na primeira vez que a song foi postada: **Mione**** G. Potter RJ, Isinha, Carol Malfoy Potter, Ana Luthor e Rebeca** (qu naum comentou, mas sempre peia como a song estava indo e pra mandar pré ela ela no MSN). Valeu moças! Agora tudo que eu peço (de novo) é: Read&Review, please!


	2. Apenas uma nota

Bom, é só para avisar que já estou preparando a continuação de Lágrimas e chuva, e em breve eu a postarei. O mais breve possível. Ainda preciso acertar alguns detalhes e mandar para a beta.

Obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews, fiquei muito feliz que gostaram e pediram por uma continuação. Desculpem pela demora de uma resposta, mas é que eu ando um pouco atolada de coisas pra estudar no colégio, sem falar que dia desses fiz vestibular, (e graças a Merlin, passei), e ainda não estou de férias.

Vallen W. Malfoy


End file.
